When a Bird Leaves the Nest
by Gotta love Robin
Summary: When Nightwing left the team, Robin lost his leader. When Dick left the team, Tim lost his brother. Now Tim's been moping around, and Barbara isn't having any of that. Rated T for a few words kids shouldn't say.


[Type text]

**Oh, lookie I'm back. I was in the Fanfiction mood, so here you go! **

**Disclaimer**: **I most certainly did not create Young Justice. I could never have made it as awesome as it already is.**

**When a Bird Leaves the Nest**

The day Nightwing left the team, Robin felt sick. Fear coursed through his veins. He knew he was being silly, that there was no need to be afraid, and yet he was. Robin knew Nightwing wanted him to be the next team leader after Kaldur, and Robin had eventually accepted that. He knew he was a good fighter, and that he could lead if necessary. However, he also knew that as of now, he was a somewhat unconfident and insecure person. Robin knew all about the negative aspects of his character, and he was afraid of them. Who would build up Robin's backbone if not his hero, his semi-mentor? The day Nightwing left, Robin lost his resolve.

The day Richard Grayson left, Tim Drake felt as if he had lost a part of his life, and he had. He missed all the pranks they would pull on Barbara, all the ice cream they would sneak to their rooms during the night, all the times Dick nudged him to ask Cassie out and Tim especially missed the times when they just lay on the roof of Wayne Manor and talked. Sometimes they talked about Bruce, school, girls, or even just life in general. So the day Richard Grayson left, Tim lost his brother.

The next week after, Tim is off his game. In sparring sessions, he can't hear the encouraging voice of his brother. He can't hear the whooping jeers as Dick owns him in video games. He lays on top of the Wayne Manor thinking, but he doesn't hear Dick's smart-ass comments or kind advice.

"He will come back you know. We bats tend to come back," Barbara murmurs softly as she joins Tim on Wayne Manor's roof. He has been going there more frequently now.

"The last one didn't, now did he?" Tim snaps. His insecurities, anger, and sadness are flowing through his voice. He regrets it immediately as soon as a pained expression flashes briefly across Bab's face for less than a split second. _You dumbass! How could you even think of bringing that up! Damn, Dick would have handled that much better. _"Babs, I'm sorry," he stammers, because that's the only thing he can think of, and oh God he's so stupid!

Babs smiles bitterly. "Yeah, well, Dick's not Jason." Now she's looking straight through him, and Tim feels as if she can see everything he's going through. "I miss him too, Tim. He is my best friend. He is Bruce's oldest son. He is like a grandson to Alfred. Do you think you're the only one in the world who's going through pain of someone you care for suddenly just moving out of your life? The whole team misses him. The shock of Wally, the return of Kaldur – our team is in shambles. So wake up Tim! Everyone misses him. That doesn't give you the right to mope around like you're half dead!"

Tim is stunned. He knows she's right. His mind wanders, and suddenly he's thinking of Artemis. She's lost her soul mate, and yet she's trying to move on, despite how much it hurts. He looks at his hands and his ears grow hot with shame. Unlike Wally, he knows that Dick will come back eventually. He turns his head away from Barbara's intense stare and directs his gaze to a faraway tree. He doesn't want her to see how much her words have affected him. He doesn't want her to see the tears he's fighting back as he realizes how much he's been worrying his family and friends. Even though he's pretty sure she knows.

Bab's tone becomes gentler. "I'm pretty sure that Dick knew exactly what he was doing when he left. He knew the team is in good hands with Kaldur. And he knew that you would be able to handle yourself after he was gone. Tim, you are actually really strong inside. But you've only unlocked half of your potential. You can only unlock the rest of your inner strength when you believe that you can. Do you understand what I mean?"

Tim nods the best he can when he's facing the faraway tree. He curses himself as a tear trickles down his cheek. Because he's fourteen and guys his age don't cry, damn it! Finally he takes a deep breath and exhales, trying to let go of his apprehension. He cracks a sad smile. "God, I'm so stupid. I'm a stupid selfish bastard."

"Kind of. Although I'm certain you've always been that way," Bab's jokes half-heartedly, desperate to break the tension. Tim chuckles, and she feels a sense of accomplishment.

Tim abruptly stands from his sitting position, and Bab's catches a glimpse of a tear. He hastily wipes it away, and before she says a word, he claims there was "something in my eye". She could almost laugh, because she could have sworn she saw Dick do something similar in the past. He shuffles nervously like he always does before he speaks up.

"I appreciate it," he nods slowly before he turns away to climb down the staircase leading to the mansion.

Barbara grabs his shoulder. She needs to know that she's gotten through to him. "Do you feel asterous now?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

She repeats, this time with more force as she spins him around to meet his gaze. "Do you feel asterous now?"

The words sink in, and Tim grins. "Yeah. Kinda whelmed, too." He climbs down the stairwell, but suddenly pokes his head out again, startling Babs. "Hey, Babs? Thanks. Please don't tell Cassie I was crying."

They both smile and Tim continues to make his way down. Barbara stays on the rooftop for a little while longer. Memories race through her head, memories of her and Dick talking in the same position as her and Tim. She's fond of those memories. _Guess what, Grayson? Little Timmy's growing up.  
_

Tim walks into his room and ever so smoothly trips on his own foot. Landing with a groan thankfully on his bed, he knocks over a picture of the bat family resting on his bedside table. There's Bruce, Alfred, and in the front from left to right in Barbara, Dick, and himself. Dick's got his goofy grin as he holds up peace signs behind both Barbara and Tim's heads. Barbara seems annoyed, and Tim looks slightly nervous. Looking at the picture taken a year ago, Tim smiles. He definitely misses his brother, his hero. But he has a new goal. He vows that by the time his Dick returns, he will be the man his older brother envisioned him to be.


End file.
